Blood & Magic Book One: The Awakening
by ellinise
Summary: It has been 19 years, and peace has been drifting through the wizarding world, the fear of Voldemorts rein is over and the prophecy was fulfilled. But deep within the Ministry lays a long forgotten prophecy, that seems to be unravelling with time. But of course, Jennavieve has nothing to fear she embarks on her first year of Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

_**9th of March 1972**_

On a cool cloudy day a young girl with large spectacles and dark green eyes, sat on an old swing hanging from a tree, reading a very battered looking book. The young girl was humming a tune under her breath, enjoying her pleasantly quiet afternoon. Everything about this day seemed exceptionally ordinary. Nothing unusual happened all day and everything was in place. Just as this young girl preferred. To her, nothing could ruin such a perfectly ordinary day.

As the weather became cooler and the sky turned an almost charcoal grey, a middle-aged woman who looked much like an older version of the young girl called out from the one-story house, through a large window.

'Sybill! Come inside to blow out your candles.' The young girl would much rather of stayed out and read the book she had on her lap and attempted to read the last few lines of her chapter.

'Sybill Patricia Trelawney!' The young girl let out a heavy sigh, closed her book and headed inside.

The one-story house was cramped with many different books, knick-knack's, crystals and smelt strongly of mixed herbs and spices. The kitchen was no exception and looked extremely small with three people sitting around a tiny circular table. A small cake covered in thick icing was plated in front of Sybill with candles a lit. Sybill pushed back the loose strands of her brown hair and leaned forward to blow out the flames.

"Wait, dear you have to make a wish first." Sybill's father, a Grey haired man with kind eyes spoke up.

Sybill couldn't think of anything to wish for as in her eyes she had everything she felt she needed. But as she was about to tell her parent's that exact thought, her mind grew blank, her version became hazy and words in a voice not her own tumbled from her mouth.

'The earth will quake in the ruins of the bloodied woman. She who is trapped in her own destruction will break from the chains that bind her and will have the power to darken the light and fill the ocean with blood and bones. The one with the power of life will face her in due time, either to save the light or to fall into her blood and destroy us all. The bloodied woman's followers will wait in the shadows to rise at her command... her followers will wait...'

Sybill coughed as her throat felt raw, and taking no notice of what she had just said, leaned forward, blew out her candles and started cutting the cake. Her parent's, on the other hand, sat in silence feeling the dread of what their daughter had just spoken. They knew their daughter had the gift of sight but never thought she would speak of a prophecy, especially one like they had just heard. They knew they needed to report the prophecy to the ministry. As they grabbed their coats and left the small cramped home to the ministry they were left with one question in their heads. When will the prophecy come to life, and had it already began…

 _Author's Note_

 _Hello there,_

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this tiny snippet. I tried to write this story a few years ago and didn't continue nor knew where I was going with this but I'm re-writing this story and putting it up again._

 _So I hope you will enjoy, as this will be a long journey for you and the characters._

 _Please feel free to leave comments, would love to hear what you think._

 _****_


	2. Chapter One: The Letter & The Whites

June 2017, present day...

Jennavieve woke to a tapping on her bedroom window. She squeezed her eyes shut stubbornly hoping for the tapping to silence. Unfortunately for Jenn, it continued. Becoming more loud and persistent. Jenn turned herself over, keeping her eyes firmly shut, and cover her ears with the extra pillow that lay beside her. This wasn't as sound proof as she had hoped for Jenn could still hear the tapping loud and clear. 

Finally after a few more attempts at blocking out the noise with no luck at all. Jenn let out a groan as she dragged her tiny body out of her comforting bed and crossed over to her window. She blinked her eyes open and found that outside was still dark, she could just see the sun peeking out through the horizon and right outside her window was a large owl, tapping its beak on the glass panel. She wondered why the owl was at her window this early in the morning and thought that it could have been a letter for her father instead. Either way, the owl looked at her impatiently, as she just stood there in thought, so she quickly unlatched her window. 

The instant it was open wide enough, the owl flew passed Jenn landing on the railing of her bed, foot held out towards her. It screeched at her. And if owls could shoot daggers from there eyes, Jenn was sure she would be dead. She crossed back over to her bed, flicked the switch to her lamp that sat on her bedside table and turned to the owl and untied letter dangling from its held out foot. As soon as she got the letter off, it screeched one last time at her and fled to the sky. 

Jenn watched it as it flew gracefully, till it was only a dot in the sky which had started to finally show bursts of colour. She let out a large yawn and planned to put the letter aside and give it to her father when she woke again but as she placed it on her side table she saw the name scribbled along envelope wasn't her fathers at all. Instead, it was hers. 

Jenn climbed up on her bed, as she was small and her bed was quite large for her eleven-year-old sized self. Crossed her legs, picked up the letter and looked at the letter addressed to her. Flipping it over Jenn traced her finger along the wax sealed which had a crest present in it. Looking closely at it notice it was a large H surrounded by four different animals. Jenn insistingly knew where the letter came from and tore it open. Two pieces of parchment were inside and she read the top piece eagerly.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, second class)

Dear Miss Delmar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July.

Yours sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Professor.

Jenn read and re-read the letter in pure delight. She knew her letter to Hogwarts would be arriving soon but she didn't expect it for another couple of weeks. Jenn was filled with so much excitement, she was grinning from ear to ear. She needed to tell someone. But not just anyone, She needed to tell Her best friend. She scribbled off her bed landing her feet hard on the wooden floor. She changed out of her Pyjamas' and into the first things she could find not caring if they matched or not. Jenn grabbed her shoes and the two pieces of parchment shoved them in her shorts pocket and exited her room. 

She walked passed her father's study quietly as the light shown from under the door confirming Jenn that her father was already awake. Or never went to sleep in the first place. Passing the study and climbing down the stairs she headed through the kitchen and out the back door into the fresh warm morning air. Half the sky was filled with pinks, blues, Oranges' and yellows, while the rest of the sky was still dark. She skipped down her porch steps and head down the side of her house. To a long widen pathway leading to the centre part of town. 

Jennavieve walked passed a house, then meadow then house again. None of the buildings sat side by side in the town of Colverton. Instead, they were scattered around the hills and paddocks. The only part of town that had buildings line in a row was where the shops were. Jenn loved the town she lived in, the open space, running river and woods was a great place for a curious little girl to explore. She would spend hours wandering around the town and never get bored. As she grew closer to the shops she turned of the path and headed towards a wood-panelled two-story house. She came to the front and stared up at a window on the right. Jenn grinned mischievously as she saw the window was wide open. He never learns, Jenn thought as she walked to a little shed not far from the house, grabbed the ladder that was inside and placed it against the wall, so it was just below the window. Jenn Steadied herself at the bottom before finally climbing up the ladder. Through the window Jenn could see sleeping peacefully in bed was her best friend, Mason White. 

Mason was a year older than Jenn and had been talking all summer about his new friends and his first year at Hogwarts. Jenn was extremely jealous of Mason when he first announced that he was going to Hogwarts the year before. As she wished more than anything that she could have gone with him. Mason was like a brother to her, ever since the day she first meet him and he rescued her from the local bullies, she looked up to him. 

Jenn climbed through the window and tipped toed over to the boy. Mason was much too tall for his bed as his legs hang out from the end of the bed. When he arrived back at the beginning of summer Jenn almost didn't recognise him. He had grown inches taller and his usual stubble short hair had grown into a tousle of brown hair. He had definitely grown over that year. Jenn quietly stood next to him and leaned over and shouted. 

'Rise and Shine!' Mason's eyes flew open and he bolted straight up and tumbled on to the floor, blankets and all.

Jenn clenched at her side as she laughed at the poor boy looking dazed and confused sprawled on the floor. She knew it would be funny but she didn't expect it to be this hilarious. Mason looked up from the floor seeing an all too familiar small black haired girl, laughing at him. He glared up at her.

'Are you having a good time there?' he spoke as he de-tangled himself from his blankets.

'Oh yes, very much.' Jenn replied catching her breath.

'How did you get in here anyway?' flopping himself back on to his bed and shut his eyes.

'The window.' She Shrugged and placed herself on his bed legs crossed grinning ear to ear at him. Mason looked at his window and saw the tip of a ladder poking in. He groaned.

'Jenn the sun isn't even up yet.'

'Well, I myself was woken up early this fine morning and thought why not share the glory of it.'

'you shouldn't have.' He mumbled into his pillow. Every few minutes he would open his eye to see Jenn still staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Her smile grew large if that was even possible and her silver eyes glisten with excitement.

'I got the letter.'

'you got what letter?'

'My letter' Mason still looked confused. 'To Hogwart's! I got my letter to Hogwarts!'

mason shot up.

'That's Great Jenn!'

Jenn and Mason stayed up talking about Hogwarts until the sun started to peak through the sky and they could smell the hint of bacon cooking from the kitchen. tumbling off the bed, with great difficulty as they both got tangled in the blankets, they rushed down the stairs and into the open kitchen. 

The Mason's house was filled with colour and the kitchen was no exception. The walls were a pale yellow making the light from the sun brighten the room, while the benches were white wood and mismatched kitchen items in multiple colours. A round table sat in the middle of it all with a bunch of Lilies placed right in the middle. A middle-aged woman was bustling around plating different kinds of delicious food when the two came rushing in. 

Mrs White was a fair woman who seemed to never age. At least that's what Jenn believed, as all the years that Jenn had known Mrs White she only grew a few wrinkles and a few grey strands of hair. She had thick honey brown hair that she always had up in a bun of some sort, her eyes were blue and lined with her years of laughter. Along her arms were a few fading scars. She told Jenn about how she fought in the second war against Voldemort and barely survived. Jenn could always see the resemblance between Mason and his mother as they had many of the same features. 

'Morning you two. You were up bright and early.' Mrs White gave a little wink to Jenn, making Jenn's cheeks turn red confirming Jenn that she wasn't as sneaky as she thought.

'Yeah, too early I'd say.' came another voice. Alison was Mason's oldest sister. She had the same honey brown hair and height trait as Mason but her eyes were brown and her skin was a few shades darker. Alison let a huge yawn escape her lips and as she passed the two young ones, she ruffled Mason's hair causing it to stick out in many directions.

'Ali! Why do you always do that?' Mason complained as he tried to flatten his hair and failing. Alison just shrugged and sat down at the table and started to put food on her plate. Jenn and Mason followed along, sat down and started placing food in front of themselves.

Just before they tucked into their food a middle-aged man in striped pyjama's came slouching through.

'Morning Dear.' Mrs White said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and placed a large cup of coffee in front of him when he sat down.

'Morning Darling.' Mr White was a very handsome man. His hair was a dark brown and was always brushed to perfection. His skin a few shades darker than his wife and kids and his eyes were the same browns as Alison's. Mr White worked late nights mostly at the ministry of magic, which is why every morning he was never very composed for the day.

'Mum!' a screeching voice came from up the stairs. Mrs White rolled her eyes and smiled.

'What is it, sweetheart?!' She replied.

'Have you seen my book I was reading last night?' It responded.

'It's down here.' Mrs White sipped at her tea while she waited for her last child and daughter to come down the stairs. Within a few seconds, a girl named Elizabeth was down the stairs and headed straight towards a book that was on the kitchen window sill. Elizabeth was what Jenn thought the best combination of Mr & Mrs White. She had the fair skin and blue eyes from her mother and she had the dark thick brown hair and the average height of her father. 

'Now that you have your book will you come and join us for breakfast?' Mrs White asked.

'But-' Mrs White gave a stern look at her daughter. Elizabeth slouched her shoulders and sat between her sister and father.

Jenn and the Whites sat chatting while they ate their delicious breakfast until every plate was empty and every belly was full.

'So why exactly were you here so early this morning, Jenn?' Alison asked.

'You and my brother aren't having a bit of a "thing" are you?' She grinned and winked. Jenn and Mason both turned bright red and gave a look of disgust.

'Yuck-'

'Ew- no way! She's like my sister!'

Their reactions caused the rest of the Whites to laugh.

'I was only pulling your tail-' Alison said between breaths. '-But really? Why were you here so early?' Jenn grinned and pulled out the letter she had tucked in her pocket.

'I got accepted into Hogwarts.'

'That's wonderful, Dear.' Mrs white replied.

'Sweet now I get to annoy Mason and you every day of the week.' Alison pronounced. Mason poked out his tongue at his elder sister.

'Congratulations, Jenn.' Elizabeth said giving Jenn a sweet smile.

'You know what house you want to be in?' Mr White asked.

'I don't really care what house I'll be in, as long as I'm placed in a house, I'm happy.' Jenn answered. 'Besides, each one has their good qualities.'

'Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw.' Elizabeth smiled as she collected the plates and put them in the sink. 'I mean you're smart enough and Ravenclaw is a wonderful house to join.'

'No Way!-' Mason shouted 'She'll be in Gryffindor... or she could be in Slytherin. She's annoying enough for both.' He Shrugged.

'Hey!' Jenn pushed Mason in the arm, causing a very satisfying squeal.

'See what I mean!' He pointed.

Jenn spent the rest of the day with the Whites. Jennvieve wasn't a White but when Mason introduced her to his family, they welcomed her with open arms, and after a few weeks of knowing them, Jenn felt like she belonged there. Something she hadn't felt in her own home in a very long time. Just after lunch an owl came and delivered the White's children their letters to Hogwarts. 

'Well it looks as though we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley, now don't we.' Mr White said after reading the list of items his children need. '-and of course, you will be joining us, won't you Jenn. As I'm sure your father would be busy with all the work he has with the Ministry'

'Yes, sir.' She replied.

'So shall we all go two weeks before the start of term?' Mrs White questioned. They all agreed. Jenn was filled with excitement she felt like she could bounce off the walls. She was finally going to get her wand, finally going to get sorted into her house, make friends, and learn magic. 

Jennavieve was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter Three: Greetings, Robes, & wands

CHAPTER TWO: GREETINGS, ROBES, AND WANDS

It was the 18th of August when Jennavieve woke up bright and early. Today was one of two very special days this year. I was two weeks till Jenn would board the train to Hogwarts which meant, Today she was finally going to Diagon Alley with the Whites family. Jennavieve had spent her Sumer counting down the days. She would wake up each morning and cross off another day on her calendar which was on the wall beside her desk, with a bright red marker.

Jennavieve face beamed with excitement up at the calendar as she crossed off the day she had marked with a small circle around it She padded across her wooden floor to the dresser in the corner of her room. Grabbing out a simple white top, black pants and a blue jacket for the chilly air that has been lingering around for the past week. Once she was finished tying her mess of wavy black hair, she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. She was shorter than you're average eleven-year-old. Her fair skin splattered with a few freckles, too many in her opinion, And her eyes, they were a bright silver, Jennavieve thought her eyes were her best feature, mostly for they were the same as her mothers.

Giving a quick smile at her reflection she headed off out the doors and to the dining hall downstairs. It was a large room, just like most of the house it was filled with paneled mahogany walls and floors, with a large long table could fit twelve or more people comfortably along it. Portraits hang along the walls full of bright colours mixed with flowers and trees in greens, pinks, reds, and blues. Jenn was expecting to alone, as usual, she wasn't expecting to see a tall and with the same wavy black hair and freckle faired skin as her own, sitting at the far head of the table with his nose in a pile of paperwork, sipping a hot drink. Jennavieve stood at the doorway staring at her father.

'Don't stand there like a stature child. It's not appropriate.' He spoke up in a dull tone., not looking up once.

Jenn, shook her head slightly coming out of her daze and nodded.

'Yes, Poppa.' She replied, head down as she sat down the other end of the table across from her father.

Mr. Delmar was a businessman who worked with the heads of the ministry and spent most of his free time in his study, even when it came to meal times, while Jennavieve ate in the dining hall, Alone. With a light 'pop!' sound, food was placed in front of Jenn by small nimble hands.

'Thank you, Daisy, that will be all.' Mr. Delmar spoke as the house-elf was in mid-pour of Jenn pumpkin juice. Daisy stopped what she was doing and took a deep bow as she stepped away.

'Yes, Sir.' Her High-pitched voice replied, before with another light Pop! The sound rang through the air and Daisy was gone. Jennavieve sat there for a moment staring at her father, quietly pleading for him to lift his head and look at her. Jenn couldn't remember the last time he looked at her since her mothers passing three-years-ago. With an inward sigh, she started eating her pancakes in silence.

They sat like this, with only the sound of quill writing on parchment and the scarping of cutlery, until the hoot of an owl sounded through the house, and a tawny owl swooped in landing next to Mr. Delmar, foot raised. Without much of a reaction, Jenn's father untied the letter gave the owl a piece of bacon off his plate and started opening the letter as the owl flew off.

'The whites have asked you to meet them at 9, in there home where you will travel by flu powder to Diagon Alley.' He spoke after reading the letter in full.

'Okay, Poppa.' Jenn nodded.

'Make sure you are on time, Tardiness is not for our family.'

'Yes Poppa, Of course, tardiness, isn't for us.' Jennavieve confirmed, her father.

'Very well, I will have Daisy give you the vault key before you head out. Take what you need for good quality supplies and grab enough to last the year.'

'Yes, Poppa. Thank you.'

He didn't respond back. For the next Ten minutes, the scraping of cutlery and quills filled the air again. Once Jenn finished her plate she sat in the silence watching her father. Grey hairs had started to streak through his hair and tiny wrinkles formed around his face that she had never noticed before. Her father was different to what she remembered.

Jenn cleared her throat 'Well, I should be off now, Poppa.' He didn't reply.

Jenn turned and left her father to his paperwork in the dining hall. Waiting by the front entrance was Daisy the House-elf. Their family has had daisy since Jenn could remember. Daisy was a wonderful house-elf, she would play games of hiding n seek with her popping in and out of the air it places within the house, all of which young Jenn loved. Daisy passed Jenn a large steel key.

'Here you are missies.' She squeaked, giving Jenn a wee smile and nod.

Returning the smile 'Thank you, Daisy.- Oh! And the food was delicious, Daisy. I'll see you for dinner.

'Thank you, Misses.' And with that Jennavieve as off to the Whites.

Jennavieve arrived at the Whites home 3 minutes before 9, staying true to her father's request, she was not tardy. Having being used to the Whites, Jenn walked into the house without a knock and came to find the family to be in a bit of a rush. Elizabeth was whining about a book she couldn't find, Alison had Mason in a headlock shagging her honey brown hair making it a mess (Although it never was considerable tidy). Mrs. White was trying to get her kids in order and Mr. White was relaxing, sitting comfortably in the armchair beside their large brick fireplace, The Daily Prophet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Jenn's, a smile came back as she saw the usual mishaps of the Whites.

'Goodmorning, Jenn.' Mr white spoke as he turned the page of the paper and took another sip of his hot drink. '-are you ready for today?' He continued.

Jenn Grinned. 'Of course, I'm ready! I've been waiting for this day all summer.'

Mr white chuckled. 'If you're this excited and just buying your supplies, I can imagine you literately bounce off the walls when you go to Hogwarts.'

'I possibly could.' Jenn replied.

'Oh!-cut it out Ali!' Mason's voice came to Jenn's attention.

'Well next time you try to put a puking pastel in my food, you'll know better' Alison replied letting go of her younger brother with a satisfactory grin plastered on her face. '-Oh! Hey Jenn, how have you been?'

'Good Thank you, Ali.' Jenn responded. '-what did he do this time.' She nagged her head in Mason's direction, who was furiously trying to fix his hair in the mirror, very unsuccessfully.

'Ah! That one thought he could get back at me for a little trick I did to him the other day. Mason thought I wouldn't notice the crumpled up puking pasty in my breakfast this morning.'

Jenn nodded. 'Idiot.'

'Hey! I am not an idiot!' Mason huffed as he Joined Jenn on the couch, folding his arms across his chest, in defeat.

'Thats debatable.' Jenn and Mason started bickering to themselves, while the rest of the Whites, finished getting ready.

Not more than five minutes later, the whole family and Jenn, stood around the fireplace each holding a small handful of flu powder in their hand.

'Now remember to speak very clearing, we don't want another accident like last year.' Mr. White pointed out staring knowingly at his oldest and youngest child.

'That was not my fault! Ali's the one who told me the completely different address!' Mason defended himself. Alison only laughed in response as she walked into the fireplace.

'It's not my fault you were too gullible to think mum wanted us at knock-turn Alley. DIAGON ALLEY.' And with a flash of bright green flames, Alison was gone.

Elizabeth went next, winking at Jenn, she loudly pronounced Diagon Alley and too disappeared in the green flames. Mason grumbled as he entered the fireplace, cursing under his breath that he would get his sister back for what she did before he cleared his throat and disappeared with the flames. Mrs. White followed after. Mr white looked a Jenn.

'Well, your turn now Jenn, off you go.'

Jenn stood into the fireplace with a grin on her face she let go of the powder and spoke in a clear voice. 'DIAGON ALLEY.' And with that she was sucked in by flames of green, she watched and place after place whizzed passed her vision, making her dizzy. Before the motion slowed down and she was standing with the Whites, in the middle of a small dingy bar called the leaky cauldron.

A flash came from behind Jenn and Mr. White stood out from the fireplace. 'Right,' he Clasped is hands.'-Let's head on off shall we.' He led them through to the back entrances of the leaky cauldron. Removing his wand from the sleeve of his robes, he tapped it on one of the brick stones three times. The wall began to shift and revealed the street of Diagon Alley beyond.

Many witches and Wizards crowded the streets, there voices blended in a mass of blurred noise. Young kids rang between the legs of there parents as they headed to there favorite spots. Jennavieve loved Diagon Alley, Her mother and father would take her to the sweet shop and Ice cream parlor on particularly hot days, and walk around the streets looking at all the objects within the windows. Jenn missed those times and remembered she hadn't been her since her mother became ill. But she didn't have long to drift into thoughts of the passed as Mrs. White tapped on Jenn's shoulder, gesturing her to follow along. Their first stop was to Gringotts bank, and once there pockets were full with Sickles and Galleons, they headed to Flourish and Blotts, where they would collect all their books, which was a fair block of there supplies for school, a would take the longest to retrieve all as the Whites had three different years groups to collect. The store was filled with books stacked all the way up to the high ceiling. Jennavieve asked a shop assistant to help collect her things, as the store, seemed to be just as crapped as the street was, and she believes it would be much easier if she just stayed in place, while someone who knew the store well, would be faster. Half an Hour later Jenn and the Whites had paid for all of their books and were back on the street.

'Where to next?' Mason asked his parents.

'Potage's Cauldron shop.' Mrs white replied as she waved her wand and all the parcels the kids where carrying floated out of their hands into her small satchel bag, Jenn couldn't believe that it could fit everything in there.

'It's an undetectable extension charm.' Elizabeth's answered Jenn's silent question. '-Very useful for trips like this, and also for school. If you want I can charm you school bag before we head to Hogwarts. That way you can carry everything you need with no problem.'

'Yes, please! That would be wonderful.' Jenn thanked as they headed off to there next stop.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All occasions was a lovely spacious store, lined with robes and different types of fabric's along the walls.

'Are we here for Hogwarts dearies?' A squat old woman greeted them.

'Yes, Full set of first year, and adjustments to second and fourth-year robes.' Mrs white replied politely.

'Wonderful! I'll do the first year, now as I already have one being fitted at this moment.' The lady waved Jenn, to follower her to the back of the shop, a young boy with pale hair was standing on a footstool with a second woman pinning the black robes around him, while the third woman who was obviously the boys relative was fussing about and eyes glistened with pride at her son.

'Oh! Scorpy, you look wonderful! I'm so proud!' she spoke.

The young boy's cheeks flushed pink, glanced as Jennavieve was placed on the second footstool beside him. 'Mother.' He whined.

'Don't use that tone with me, young man?' she snapped. 'Now I'm going to go pay. You stay right here, oh I can't wait for your father to see you, in your uniform.'

Jennavieve found it difficult to keep her laughing under wraps, while the woman was pining the robes around her.

A throat cleared, the silence. 'So-is it you're first year for Hogwarts?' the boy's Icy blues eyes fell on Jenn.

'Yes.' Jenn Replied. 'You?'

'Yes, Mother won't stop frighten about it.' The boys face flushed again. '-Her and Dad both.'

'Whats wrong with that?' Jenn smirked remember the name that the boy's mother had called him just moments before. 'Does Scorpy not want to go?'

The boy's cheeks flushed more. 'Of course, I do! -It's just every time she spots me in the morning she starts crying and it being that last few times for breakfast with her and all.'

Jenn and a slight hint of envy, but ignored It. 'She just cares.' Jenn said. 'I'm Jennavieve Delmar, you?' the boy looked a little shock at her outstretched hand but smiled all the same.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' He shakes her hand. She had heard of the Malfoy's of course just as she was sure Scorpius had heard of Jenn's family.

'Nice to meet you, Scorpius.'

'You too Jennavieve.'

'Just call me Jenn, everyone does.' Jenn said.

The two chatted about Hogwarts and what things they would be excited for until Scorpius fitting was complete and his mother came back for him. The two exchanged address so they could keep in contact for the rest of the summer and decided they would meet on the train. After Jenn and the rest of the whites were completed with there adjustments. They paid and heading to the Ice cream parlor for a cone each. Once they were all finished, they headed back up the street moving with the crowd.

'Well, I think the only stop we have left is for you Jenn, Ollivander's.' Mr. White said over the noise.

A bell rang from above the door as Jenn walked into Ollivander's, leaving the Whites to wait outside. The place was quite small and there were a lot of small boxes along the walls all the way to the ceiling.

'Good afternoon.' A quite old man from behind a small counter said. 'Ah, it's been a long time since I have done a Delmar.' The man spoke. '-9 ½ inches willow and dragon-heart-string, nice and simple, for you Father and ebony and Unicorn hair 12 inches, stiff, for your mother.'

Jennavieve was shocked this old man who looked like a slight gust of wind would blow him over, could remember, her parents. She couldn't say a word.

'Well, let's get on with it.' Ollivander pulled out a tape measure with silver markings. '-Would you raise your wand arm out please.'

Jennavieve brought up her left hand and as he measured he exampled. "Every Ollivander's wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Delmar. We use unicorn hairs, Phoenixes tail feathers and the heart string of dragons. No two Ollivander's wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He had finished measuring Jenn and was pulling down boxes.

'Right here you are willow, unicorn hair 11 inches and quite whippy.' Just as it went in Jenn's hand it was snatched out again. '-Ok try this 9 inches, oak phoenixes tail feather, springy.'

Again, once this was in her hands it was snatched out, this happened for about 15 more minutes.

'Don't worry your wand will be in here – somewhere - Umm, Ah.' Ollivander had a soft dark green box that was covered in more dust than other ones. '-Try this wand. Holly, Unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches and slightly springy.'

Once the wand was in Jenn's hands she felt warmth shot through her arm. She flicked the wand and gold and light green sparks came out and started floating around the shop.

'Well, I think we've found your wand, Miss Delmar.'

And with that Jenn paid for Her wand, meet back with the Whites to head back home. Jenn noted that she was feeling even more delighted to go to Hogwarts in just fourteen more days. She had her very own wand, her robes, and school equipment, she even thought back to the boy Scorpius and hoped he would write back to her before School starts, she would love to have made a friend before she hopped on the train. Now all She had to do was play the waiting game, for the day she got to board the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
